Passing Lovers
by Thess
Summary: On the night they met, for handful seconds, they were lovers. Alucard x Seras. One Shot. Manga set.


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Set during volume one, chapter one of the Manga, spoilers for volume 7 (Seras' past background) and hints about future relationships of the characters (but, I don't think _those _needed a spoiler label, they are fairly blatant). Edited by kitsunelover.

* * *

**Passing Lovers**

"So tell me, what do you want to do?"

The dying woman looked at Alucard speechlessly, blood trailing down her tiny mouth to her chin; beneath that wonderful, full moon in the dead town of Cheddar, the vampire found her so beautiful that he could not resist giving her the choice.

Physically, the policewoman (–_girl_, Alucard corrected himself) was pretty, but her looks were fairly mundane and even unattractive in several areas: childish features, messy hair, and small lips. Her body was broken; part of her chest had blown up with the lung, taking away the charm of her silhouette. But her eyes, those immense blue eyes filled with fear of death, held an echo that lured the vampire to this maiden: a fighting spirit.

Her eyes told him she would not give up, that she did not want to die after her victorious fight.

Bodies were mere vessels, easy to snap because they were fragile in mortal beings. But those with human minds did not deserve to fade; they should endure to make the world as beautiful as they were.

Her heartbeat missed a skip and she coughed blood, curling into a ball in deep pain. Alucard approached and knelt, picking her up unusually gently. He searched in her mind, seeking her identity, her name. Seras. Seras Victoria. His smirk widened when memories of her life emerged disjointedly.

A closet.

A woman's screams.

A bloodied fork.

Then a pain nearly as intense as the bullet of the Casull piercing her body.

"You have been shot before," Alucard stated without bothering to ask as he carried her out the graveyard, towards a bench near an abandoned Church. The night was so quiet after the maggot had died. The silence was eclipsed, though, by the thundering of her insistent heart. Everything was dead around them and soon, Seras would die as well.

"Y-yes," Seras choked out her answer, warm tears joining the blood dripping her chin. Alucard pretended he did not notice and laid her on the bench.

"You didn't give up then," the vampire began. "Are you ready now? Your body is fighting a lost battle."

Seras did not need to say yes; her convulsions and coughs made her unable to utter further words. But her eyes held her reply, her choice. Alucard took his hat off and removed his glasses. His expression shifted to solemnity, knowing better than to be mocking in the current circumstances.

His fingers worked fast in her collar, partly opening her vest and shirt. Alucard paused before taking a final glance at her living, quivering body on the bench. Her skin was fair, her yellow hair was shining even though it was covered with dust. He bent over like a shadow and inhaled her scent – sweaty and pure. Seras shuddered and writhed. There had been a night, over a century ago, when another blonde maiden offered herself on a bench near an Abbey. A colder day, very unlike the summer that was hitting England now.

"M-Mister?" Seras urged, breaking the spell of nostalgia that had befallen his thoughts. Alucard shook his head and examined her expression: she was wary, and her shoulders shrank into herself as if she wanted to appear smaller. The girl did not fear for her life; there was another danger she was trying to avoid.

"I won't touch your body," Alucard assured her. "Not without your consent. You can close your eyes."

But she did not, she kept staring at him as his mouth sank into her bare neck, alerted to any signal of false movement. Her pupils dilated when his shark-like teeth pierced into her soft, pliable flesh, eating the warmth and the pulse, sucking the blood. Her eyelids felt heavy and Seras shut her eyes tightly, her mouth opened to moan aloud.

Alucard held Seras, her body pinned onto the bench; he was drinking her willing blood in thirsty mouthfuls, not wasting a drop. He captured stray memories that roamed in her conflicted brain. As she agonized, the girl saw her life quickly recapped inside her mind. He saw it with her.

There was a woman, telling her to hide in a closet.

Two men cursing in heavy Cockney accents.

He saw the fork cleaned and then stabbed into one of the men's eyes.

And finally, a kind man insisting that she take a job other than police officer.

Alucard dismissed the recollections as soon her body died. Her soul drifted, travelling into his body. His own spirit embraced her, attempting to ease the transformation. Seras Victoria was afraid but determined to return to life.

"_Where am I?" _

"Inside me."

"What! Inside you? But it's so dark. And cold…"

"I am darkness. You can't be cold, you have no body. Don't be afraid, it will be over soon."

"I am not afraid of darkness. And it is cold! Cold and unfeeling."

Alucard's spirit approached and did something he had only done _once_ before. He engulfed her soul completely, protecting it from the horrors of his mind that would be shared by caprice. The transition had broken his Brides and dear Lucy—Seras was too precious to be shattered like them. Too beautiful. And for an instant, he craved for her with complete abandon.

She welcomed his protection, probably because she feared facing the change by herself, or because of the longing to not be alone anymore. Their souls entwined and merged in unison; he felt at peace when he held her so closely. Alucard had promised to not touch her body, but he caressed her very soul, making her shell and person shiver in pleasure. He made her feel as if thousands of hands were stroking her from all angles, as if countless lips pressed dryly against her spirit.

Seras resisted at first but eventually surrendered to the bliss of what he was doing. Alucard filled her in a way no mortal man could, engulfed her entire presence with his. She was not alone and dying near a graveyard of her failed first mission, she was now living the closest to Paradise that the damned could afford. Their souls were making love slowly, but desperately so.

Her soulless body cried out in passion, her eyes were open wide – red empty irises staring at him. Her spirit, meanwhile, seemed to pant, clinging onto his, until she released him. Alucard attempted to reach - to grasp her again, but he caught another emerging memory in his task. The vampire saw her facing the man from before, her gaze focused in the ground.

"I am sorry, Seras, I am afraid the Wilsons decided to not adopt you, after all."

"Headmaster, I am not good enough to have a family?"

Alucard caught her soul quickly, before she lost herself in the swarm of his slaves and they polluted her beauty with their taint.

"_I couldn't make my father proud." _

"You still have a chance."

Her beauty dimmed in his perception, strong but insecure. Alucard preferred assertive companions. The deed was done now and Seras was a potential he would not waste in death.

She was surprised and Alucard took only a piece of her soul to remain with him. That _belonged_ to him for the right of her blood until Seras drank her freedom from his. Unlike the Brides and Lucy, she regained most of her spirit untouched – her raw strength remained the same.

Alucard knelt beside Seras, not touching her anymore. They had been passing lovers as no mortals could have been but their hunger had died out as soon as it started to be sated, buried and forgotten deep inside. He kept the spark of their affair in the piece of the stolen soul. She would not remember anything, only that she was safe and content.

The metamorphosis appeared to end; his fledgling moved towards him, her mouth sought his, her own blood covering his lips. Alucard chuckled and stopped her, wiping away the haemoglobin to make the crimson drops drip into her open mouth.

_I took enough of you already, your first kiss belongs to another,_ Alucard thought, allowing her to lick his bloodied index finger.

The blood triggered her conscience and her red eyes turned of a deep blue, blinking in dazed confusion, looked around. Alucard retrieved his hand, put on his spectacles and offered his hat to her.

"Eh?" Seras questioned, taking his hat after a long minute.

"Aren't you cold?" She shook her head. "Good, the change made you stronger to be less sensitive of the weather. Even the breeze." He gestured to her chest with disinterest. There was an open hole in her uniform and now that her body had healed, her left breast was in plain view.

"Oh! G-god!" Seras shrieked, all the blood lingering in her body went to her cheeks while she used the hat to cover her nudity. Alucard smirked before laughing at her comical face. She resembled to a disgruntled child.

"Don't move, your limbs won't function for two hours at least," Alucard warned, rising to walk towards the Church. He heard her protest from behind his back but paid no heed to her complains. Breaking inside the locked Chapel, he stole the mantle of the altar with malicious delight. Profaning a Church was the final note to a perfect night.

"M-mister… W-what h-happened?" Seras inquired as he wrapped the mantle around her and rescued his hat. "I-I a-am…"

"A vampire, a Draculina," Alucard answered, picking her up unceremoniously. She did not move, her expression was startled. "You are alive and dead at the same time."

"L-like the one who killed my squad?" Fear rang in her voice.

"No, that one was mere scum."

Seras did not ask further questions during their journey out of Cheddar, to his relief. The old Count did not want his good humour to be spoilt by doubts. The shock and change had not settled completely on her, her body remained very stiff in his arms.

Alucard glanced far, looking for his Master among the police and the S.A.S. She was smirking proudly, assuring the dogs her man would return successful from his mission. They were too awed to contradict her, impressed by her confidence, position and young age.

"You will meet my Master soon. You will like her and she will eventually care for you," Alucard informed Seras while he studied her for the last time. The girl nodded. She was beautiful and courageous, yet not the kind of beauty he appreciated in a companion. They had eternity ahead and he was certain they would be together for a quite a while, but nevermore as lovers, even for the briefest time.


End file.
